


Brought Together

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Matchmaking, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: A follower prompted fic about Stiles as a single parent, in a secret relationship with his child, and what happens when Derek gets added to the mix.





	Brought Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is gonna be the first in a long series of my ported tumblr drabbles. I used to keep them all on one fic, but they it got so huge and bloated and inaccessible I decided to change formats. Open to feedback if you're thinking it's not working out. Hope this all works out. If I've missed one of your favorites on my blog or you want to leave a prompt of your own, comment or leave an ask over at drivenbyadevilshunger

DIRTYKNOTS ASKED: SO, WE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT DADDY DEREK AND HIS SON(S). HOW ABOUT SOME FILTHY OLDER STILES AND HIS SON/BABY BROTHER/NEIGHBOR KID HE WATCHES (WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT) :)

Aleksy was the best thing to come out of his ill-fated relationship. Hell, he can’t even say marriage because they never got to that part. Stiles didn’t think he’d be the kind of guy to knock up a girl in college, but that’s just what happened. And they were friends, so it felt okay to keep the boy, the both wanted a big family. Didn’t matter they’d only recently transitioned to dating. They could get married later, when they had the money. 

They were glad they didn’t elope in the end. Stiles wanted to drop out of school, move back home where his dad could help. She thought they could stay there, manage their schedules so someone was always home with him, juggle him like another appointment needing micromanaged. Well, that’s harsh language. He’s still, maybe, a little bitter about it. She was just much more ambitious than he was and expected him to be too. You know, the kind of thing that usually comes up a couple months into dating, it’s just this time there was a kid involved. 

They parted ways. Aleksy stayed with him. And Stiles has never regretted it. The boy is so unlike him, probably why he can handle it. So quietly intense and intelligent, just hyper focused and serious. He was an adult since he learned to talk! Always reprimanding Stiles for his baby talk and kiddish logic and attempts to coddle him. 

Maybe that’s why, at fourteen, Stiles doesn’t look at his boy much like a boy. He still wears whitey tighties, has floppy hair, and doesn’t know how to properly wash his balls, but… Well he’s always concerned that Stiles is getting lonely, always tends to him and cares about him and worries after him. So many children his age are going through that self-centric teen angst that most people do, but he’s always staying in, curling up next to his daddy on the sofa, cuddling. 

And he’s happy with it! Stiles has tried to get him to be more selfish, indulgent, to care less. But he looks at Stiles like he hung the moon and maybe it’s because he never did anything but adore his slightly strange child, but for some reason, all Aleksy cares about is paying it back. 

The affection is killer. Those big, expressive eyes. His soft, searching touches. He listens so intently and doesn’t buy any bullshit. He’s tactile, just like Stiles and often they have long conversations just staring into each others’ faces and then his boy climbs into his lap, even though he’s too big, and  _holds_ Stiles. It’s tight and loving and… needy. Like Aleksy gets just as much from this. 

And maybe he is lonely, because that connection and the touch– he’s embarrassed to admit it turns him on. He wants to roll his hips, wants to drag his mouth over Aleksy’s pulse, wants to let his hands slide down his boy’s back and cup at his little ass. 

His kid feels it, he knows. His breathing gets thin and his pupils dilate and he pulls back to just look at Stiles, mouth wet and so softly open. He tents his shorts just enough to be noticeable and they both know it’s there, but–. 

It’s a Friday night. His kid should be out with friends. He should be learning how to flirt with others his age and getting into trouble and fraying Stiles’ nerves in any way but this. They’re here again. Aleksy must feel Stiles this time, must know that’s his dad’s cock pushing against his ass. He’s wearing this thin tanktop, it’s practically falling off his shoulders. His little belly is furry like Stiles’ but the hair isn’t so dense or dark yet. He’s licking his lips and licking his lips and he’s leaning forward. 

“I can take care of you daddy.” It’s mumbled so close that their skin is brushing with every word. Aleksy hasn’t called him daddy since he was four, and this sensual, but not erotic. It’s not some sordid porn he’s gonna feel like shit about jacking off to later tonight. It’s his boy being so perceptive, so empathetic, and knowing it’ll wash over him like a balm. It’s so genuine, so confident. 

Stiles’ long fingers grip his son’s waist so tightly as the boy turns his face, rubbing their noses along each other before he presses their lips together. Soft and wet and so warm. He’s licking into Stiles’ mouth in no time, little mewling noises spilling out his own as he shares his first kiss with his father. He puts his hands on either side of Stiles’ neck, breathes deep, moves his hips just so. 

It’s inexperienced, but has no artificiality, no performance. He’s not in his head, worried about doing it right or looking good or trying not to get himself worked up. He’s… a natural. Stiles groans, pulls him tight, breaks apart to pull off their shirts and put them skin to skin. 

It’s electric and smooth and so, so right. He stands, has Aleksy wrap his legs around him, and doesn’t stop kissing as they move upstairs. He  _loves_ his boy. Aleksy is the world to him. His boy loves him back. He’s the foundation of the kid’s life. 

And it feels like they were always supposed to be here, like this is something that was meant for them. His boy is smiling as they make love, fingers twined, legs locked, moving inside each other. Aleksy never goes back to his own bed. 

* * *

 

ANONYMOUS ASKED: OH, I LIKE THE ONE WITH STILES AND HIS SON. CAN WE THROW DEREK INTO THE MIX? STILES MEETS DEREK AND HIS SON THINKS DEREK WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIS FATHER, SO HE SETS THEM UP. HE WORRIES ABOUT NOT GETTING HIS FATHER'S LOVE AS MUCH, BUT THAT TURNS OUT TO NOT BE AN ISSUE BECAUSE DEREK WANTS BOTH OF THEM.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my dad.” Derek’s not sure how he got talked into this. In fact, he’s pretty sure it was the worst possible idea. But Aleksy had begged him so sweetly, murmuring the request between mewls as he was speared on his history teacher’s cock. 

Derek had never been able to say no to the boy, it’s why they were fucking in the first place. So bright and inquisitive and mature for his age. It had started as extra credit work after class, just little things to keep him interested and busy since he was so far ahead of the other students. 

Derek loved to see a young boy so eager to learn, to engage with him, he thought he was just being a good mentor and taking the boy under his wing. They got along so remarkably well, both quiet and intense. He noticed they both usually had a hard time communicating with others, but the two of them just clicked. 

So somehow it wasn’t a surprise when the boy looked up at him under his lashes one day, the both of them leaned over the same book, bodies touching, faces inches apart, and muttered, “I know you want me, it’s okay.” And before Derek could react they were kissing and kissing and kissing and there was only hesitance in the act when this shy fifteen year old was not only wet and prepped, but took an adult’s cock like he had been doing it for years. 

It felt so natural, so easy and right. It changed little about their relationship, just gave added connection. Derek looked forward to their little meetings every few days because it wasn’t  _just_ sex Aleksy wanted from him. It wasn’t a seduction. He still wanted to learn and chat and just be there for Derek. He happened to also like flipfucking in between. 

He was a funny kid, but not like the class clown. He was so very serious and was always asking the strangest questions. “Where do you see yourself in five years? Do you ever want kids? What’s your attitude towards law enforcement?” They were always dropped as non-sequiturs, amusing little oddities to be considered for the duration of a sloppy kiss and then answered just as casually. 

The one that did surprise him, the one that he still had a hard time comprehending was, “Have you met my dad? I think you should.” A week of mild debate and one  _very_ thorough rimming session later and here Derek was, about to meet the father of the  _very_ underage kid he was fucking, and teaching. He was pretty sure it was going to end in flames. But Aleksy’s eyes sparkled so bright at the prospect of them together, he couldn’t say no. 

They walk right in. The house is quaint, small but homey. It’s a little unkempt, but Derek figures being a single, working father doesn’t leave a lot of time for cleanup. The sounds of cooking come from further back in the house, an archway separating carpet from tile, which Aleksy tugs on Derek’s hand to guide him through. 

He’s standing at the stove, a handful of years younger than Derek. He’s wearing tan uniform slacks, his deputy shirt slung over a chair, a thin white one tucked into his pants. There’s a little sweat making the fabric stick at the small of his back and under his arms and picks at it gently as he hums and scrapes at a pan. His hair is soft and tousled, honeyed eyes framed by thick lashes, the pinkest lips pursed as he concentrates. 

It steals Derek’s breath away. Aleksy steps in front of him, raises an eyebrow and gives a knowing smirk. Derek barely has time to blush, caught in the act, before Aleksy wanders away, moving to his dad’s side to say hello. The boy places an intimate hand on his dad’s back, looks at him with all the love in the world, and then leans forward to kiss him. On the lips. There’s a flash of two, pink tongues. They both hum as they nibble at each other’s lips. They sigh and lean into one another. 

Derek chokes. Their little, affection bubble pops and Aleksy’s dad leaps back with a squawk, eyes wide, chest heaving. “A-Aleksy! Why didn’t you tell me you brought someone home?” He looks wild, backed into a corner, exactly how Derek imagines he, himself would have if their situations were reversed. 

Aleksy just rolls his eyes, picks up the flipped spatula, and takes over the idle stirring. “Relax, dad. Derek’s sleeping with me too.” And now Derek’s eyes are flitting all over the room too, looking for the nearest exit or a makeshift weapon should he have to defend himself. 

“I’m sorry, what?!” Stiles’ eyes narrow and he suddenly looks shrewd, straightening from his defensive stance to glower at the man very obviously too old to be in a relationship with his son. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Aleksy admonishes, turning off the burner to lean against the stove and cross his arms at the both of them. “I know you say you’re not lonely and I’m all you need, but I think sometimes you miss having other adults around, so I started looking for someone.” Aleksy says it like he decided to take over grocery shopping for his dad, not that he seduced an older man to bring into their home. 

Stiles groans as he covers his face with his hands, falling back to sit on the edge of their table, and they stay there. There’s several, long beats of silence before Derek finally clears his throat. “I-uhm… Mr. Stilinski? You’ve got a fine young man on your hands, and I just wanted to say, despite the… unorthodox nature of your home, I believe he’s been raised remarkably well.” 

Derek tries his best to keep his composure, even as he’s sure they can see his pulse thundering in his neck. Stiles drops his hands to stare at the other adult in the room, eyes squinted nearly shut. “I’m not sure if I’m impressed or horrified that that’s the first thing you have to say to me, in this current situation.” 

Derek looks over to Aleksy. Aleksy shrugs his shoulders. Derek looks over to Stiles. “For what it’s worth,” he starts, hesitantly starting to walk over to the other man, “Aleksy is a very empathetic and intelligent individual, and though he might not have thought this all the way through, I do trust his judgement.” 

He stops with their toes nearly touching and nervously shuffles a little in place, clearing his throat again and adjusting his glasses. Stiles looks at him a long moment, looks to Aleksy, and then looks to him again. After a long, tense moment, he stands, putting them chest to chest. They search each others’ eyes for a while before Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ waist, Stiles puts his to Derek’s chest, and they lean forward to kiss. 

It’s awkward at first, like first kisses tend to be. They don’t know the shape of each other yet, aren’t sure where to move, whether to deepen it. But they both draw a sharp inhale, Derek feels a static shock, and Stiles mewls when he moves and rubs his beard against the other man’s face. 

They take a couple minutes to communicate through this touch, feeling each other up, trying to move in tandem, breathing another in. Derek feels… lightheaded. His chest is tight, but in a good way, and he can’t help but whimper. When thy finally pull away, Stiles’ eyes are tenuously surprised and bright, glowing even more when Derek smiles at him. 

“Does this mean Derek can sleep over tonight?” Aleksy is practically vibrating in place, watching them with utter, kiddish exuberance, boy cock tenting his pants. Stiles’ head falls back and his groan can’t quite cover his chuckle. Derek shakes his head at the boy, trying his best not to smile. They don’t step away from each other. 

“We’re gonna have a long talk about this later, young man.” Stiles does manage to be stern about that, giving his son a little bit of the stink eye before turning it on Derek. “And don’t think you got away scott-free either, Mr. Underage Student Fucker.” 

Derek widens his eyes, raises a brow as Stiles pokes an accusatory finger in his chest. “I’m sorry, are you gonna lecture me on appropriate relationships inside your incestuous household?” Stiles looks shocked at the comeback, but then a slow, sly smile spills across his lips. 

“So sassy,” he murmurs, looking over to his son with clear approval. Aleksy grins back at him, overjoyed. “Better watch that attitude, I’ve been known to hand out spanks to bratty boys that deserve them.” 

Derek gives a little noise of interest as Aleksy throws out, “He’s not lying, and they’re not always sexy ones.” All three of them laugh before the boy can’t take it anymore and leaps over, tunneling his way between the adults just to grab at them and pull them flush against him again. “I can’t wait till I can call you both daddy.” 

Derek and Stiles both choke. 

 


End file.
